6x02 Second Chances
by Trenton H. Barry
Summary: Angel Inc. is back and ready to wage war against W&H again, but the gang is having a difficult time without the resources that W&H provided them with; Gunn begins losing the knowledge the implant gave him.
1. Teaser

Season Six, Episode Two  
  
**Second Chances**

**Teaser  
**

_Scene begins with a girl in an alleyway much like in the first episode  
'City Of'. The girl is running from a vampire wearing a buisness suit. She  
runs into a fence. Shes trapped. She looks to the vampire and screams. Then  
a figure jumps in front of the girl. Its angel. From behind the vampire,  
Gunn holds up a stake gun. Illyria jumps from a ceiling to land a few yards  
to the side of the vampire. Spike walks next to Gunn. The vampire backs up,  
obviously afraid._

Vampire:  
I'd stay out of this if I were you...

_Angel punches him in the face and kness him in the stomach. Then he pushes  
him to the ground._

Angel:  
Yeah well you arent me...

Vampire:  
You dont know who youre messing with...

Gunn:  
Actually I think we got a pretty good idea.

_The vampire laughs and tries to get up but Angel kicks him back down. The  
vampire glares at Angel.  
_

Vampire:  
Hit me again and i'll get my lawyers to sue you. I got the best. From a  
little place called Wolfram and Hart. So you better back off and leave me  
and the girl.

Angel:  
Yeah well you can tell your friends at Wolfram and Hart, that im not dead  
yet. And as long as im not dust, the war is still on.

_The vampire's eyes widen in terror as he realizes its Angel. He wordlessly  
mouths it. Angel takes a stake from his pocket and stabs the vampire  
through the chest, turning him to dust.  
_

Angel:  
Better yet, i'll tell them myself.

Spike:  
Ohh good line. Where'd you steal that one from? Some old John Wayne movie?

_The girl hugs Angel_.

Girl:  
Thank you so much...y-you saved my life....

Angel:  
It was nothing.

Girl:  
How can I repay you? I'll do anything...

Angel:  
Tell your friends that Angel Investigations is back, and here to stay.

_The girl looks utterly confused as Angel walks away, the rest of the gang  
following behind him. Spike scowls.  
_

Spike:  
Angel Investigations...someone stake me.

_Fade to Black  
_

**Angel  
**  
David Boreanez  
Jenny Mollen  
J. August Richards  
James Marsters  
Amy Acker  
and Vincent Kartheiser


	2. Act One

**Act One  
**

_Scene starts with Connor waiting outside an office. He looks around as the  
people pass him by. He seems overly anxious. An older man walks out of the  
office. He has glasses and has a bald spot on the back of his head. Connor  
immeadiately walks over to him._

Connor:  
Professor Clarke, can I speak with you a moment?

Professor Clarke:  
Only a moment, and not if it's about retaking the final.

Connor:  
Professor, I had...family issues to deal with.

Professor Clarke:  
So i've heard. Then a note or a phonecall to my office would've sufficed.  
Then you could make it up, but you failed to do even that.

Connor:  
Professor-

Professor Clarke:  
No Connor. You missed the exam. Therefore I have no choice but to give you  
a failing grade for it.

Connor:  
Professor, I need this exam to stay in school.

_Professor Clarke stood there, looking perturbed.  
_

Professor Clarke:  
Then you should've thought of that before you blatantly forgot about my  
exam.

Connor:  
I didn't forget, I-

Professor Clarke:  
Your moment is over. I have students waiting. One's who actually showed up  
for the exam.

_The Professor leaves and Connor watches him go. When the professors out of  
sight, Connor punches a hole through the wall._

Connor:  
Sonofabit-

_Scene cuts to Nina at the Hyperion's reception desk. She's sitting with her  
legs up on the desk as she reads from a magazine. The main lobby doors  
open, and Illyria and Gunn walk in. Spike and Angel walk in through the  
sewer entrance. They converge on Nina.  
_

Nina:  
How was Yukelep demon killing?

_Angel put two swords away, that were covered in yellow slime. Gunn  
collapsed on the couch. Illyria walked up the stairs and disappeared from  
view. Spike walked to the kitchen._

Angel:  
Great minus the acid blood, flying horns, and spiked tail.

_Gunn lifted his head.  
_

Gunn:  
Don't forget the venom bite, noxious gas, and killer death grip.

_Spike walks back in with some pigs blood._

Nina:  
So just for reference, who killed it?

_Spike rolled his eyes._

Spike:  
Mr. Im-so-powerful-because-I-have-Wolf-Ram-and-Harts-blood-in-me.

_Connor walks in through the lobby doors. Hes still extemely pissed from  
earlier events. Angel sees him and walks towards him. Nina gets up as well_.

Angel:  
Connor, are you ok?

_Spike walks up the stairs.  
_

Spike:  
Here we go again into domestic glory...

Connor:  
Im getting kicked out of school because I missed my exams.

Angel:  
You missed your exams? Why?

Connor:  
So you didn't get dustified by that big huge guy.

Gunn:  
Hamilton?

Connor:  
I think that was it.

Angel:  
Great...now I cost you college. I'm sorry...You shouldn't have had to  
come...i'm sor-

Connor:  
Save it. Family comes first, remember.

_Angel nods but is obviously still mad with himself.  
_

Connor:  
So...you think maybe I can crash here? Theres this stupid thing about non-  
students living in campus dorms. Apparently, it's not allowed.

Angel:  
Of course you can...but wouldn't you rather go back to your-

Connor:  
My fake parents? Yeah that wouldn't be such a great idea. When Wes  
destroyed that thingy everything went back to normal. They know i'm not  
their son. They won't even answer my calls.

Angel:  
You're always welcome here...

Connor:  
Thanks Dad.

_Angel smiles.  
_

Angel:  
So you need the tour again, or are you good. We can go find you a room.

Connor:  
Ok.

_As Angel and Connor start to walk upstairs, Gunn gets up. He looks at Nina_.

Gunn:  
You hungry? Im gonna go pick up some...some....some....

_Gunn falls to the ground. His hands grasp at his temples and he begins to  
convulse. Nina screams. Angel turns around and runs to him. So does Connor._

Angel:  
Oh god...Gunn...Gunn!

**Cut to Black**


	3. Act Two

**Act Two**

_Scene begins with Gunn on the couch. He's holding his head and looks  
confused. Angel is pacing back and forth, while Connor and Spike are  
sitting on the reception desk. Nina comes in with ice and gives it to Gunn.  
Gunn takes it and puts it on his head._

Angel:  
So what does this mean...you're gonna lose your mind?

Gunn:  
I think so...the deal was for the chip to give me intelligence while I was  
workin for Wolfram and Hart...now that im not, the deals off.

Connor:  
Well then its simple. All we have to do is take the implant out.

Gunn:  
Not that simple...the doctor that put it in died.

Angel:  
Was it Wes that killed him?

Gunn:  
No I think it was another dissatisfied patient.  
  
__

_Spike spoke sarcastically.  
_

Spike:  
I wonder why.

Nina:  
Do you think anyone else can get it out?

Gunn:  
I doubt it, but theres always a possibility.

Angel:  
Thats right. We just need to find that possibility.

Spike:  
And how do you suppose we go about this? No offense Charlie boy, but its  
like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Where do we even start looking?

_Angel looks at Spike with raised eyebrows._

Angel:  
We could always call in a favor to Gordon...

Spike:  
No! No bloody way!

Connor:  
Who's Gordon?

Angel:  
An old...aquaintence...from when we were evil.

Gunn:  
Can he help?

Spike:  
Apparently none of you are listening...no! I like you Gunn, but no!

Angel:  
If anyone can help its him...  
  
__

_Spike shakes his head.  
_

Spike:  
Theres no bloody way you are gonna get me into that freaky, ratty, panzy  
lovers cave!

_Scene cuts to the interior of a cave. Angel and Spike are walking through  
it with torches._

Spike:  
This sucks.

Angel:  
Shut up Spike.

Spike:  
No I will not shut up...you're just lovin this arent you! You know I-

Angel:  
Shut up...I hear something...

_A clownlike figure appears behind Spike and gives him a huge bear hug._

Spike:  
Oh bloody hell...

Angel:  
Gordon...

Gordon:  
Oh its Mr. Angelus...ohhh and my Spikey...how've you been my  
Spikey...missed me have you, yes?

_Spike looks at Angel.  
_

Spike:  
Dust me...please...

Angel:  
Listen Gordon, I dont have alot of time. Im callin in my favor.

_Gordon drops Spike and skips excitedly to Angel._

Gordon:  
Oh yes...what is it? Is it gruesome...yessssss.

Angel:  
No, just a simple implant removing surgery.

_Gordon frowned.  
_

Gordon:  
Oh...no fun...no.

Angel:  
Can you do it?

_Gordon nodded yes.  
_

Angel:  
Good...lets go set up for it then.

_Scene cuts to Illyria. Shes laying on Wes's bed and looking quite pathetic.  
Theres a knock at the door and walks in Gunn. Illyria raises her head and  
then turns away._

Illyria:  
Go away...I wish to see no one.

Gunn:  
Just checkin to see if you were still alive. Thats all.

Illyria:  
So you've checked...leave now.

_Gunn walked over and sat on the bed.  
_

Gunn:  
You miss Wes...

_A tear gently rolled down Illyria's cheek. She stared straight ahead and  
remained silent.  
_

Gunn:  
I miss him too...

_Illyria looked at Gunn and then back to the wall.  
_

_Scene cuts to the interior of Wolfram and Hart. Its operational again and  
people are going about buisness. A woman walks into Angel's old office. She  
sits at the desk and smiles. A phone rings and she picks it up.  
_

Bialla:  
Hello?

Secretary:  
The leader of the Tribek clan is waiting for you in Conference room 2.

Bialla:  
Very well...

_She hung up the phone and stood up._

Bialla:  
Time to serve our clients...

**Cut to Black**


	4. Act Three

**Act Three**  
  
_Scene begins with Angel, Spike, and Gordon sitting in a triangle formation.  
Angel looks to Gordon, who is chanting and raising his arms.  
_  
Gordon:  
Teche noc feam diedre...  
  
_Spike starts laughing, but Angel hits him in the arm._  
  
Angel:  
Shut up, hes performing the spell.  
  
_Gordon stops and looks over at Angel_.  
  
Gordon:  
Oh no Angelus, I havent even begun the spell yet.  
  
Angel:  
Well what have you been chanting for the past half hour?!  
  
Gordon:  
I was chanting for the children...you know how I love the  
children...yes...yes...  
  
_Spike laughs again. Angel glares at Spike, and then turns his gaze on to  
Gordon.  
_  
Angel:  
Save the personal chants till after we leave and start on the one for my  
friend.  
  
_Gordon nodded while muttering._  
  
Gordon:  
Yes, yes alright...no fun no more Angelus...no fun...  
  
_Gordon raised his arms and began chanting._  
  
Gordon:  
Yule jeriba deoc a' fre...Yule jeriba deoc a' fre...Yule jeriba deoc a' fre  
  
_Gordon's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He began whispering  
rapidly. Then a giant yellow light streamed out of the center of the  
triangle._  
  
_Scene cuts to Gunn as he's walking down the stairs. A yellow light beams  
upon his head. He is taken aback and yells in pain.  
_  
_Scene cuts back to Angel, Spike and Gordon. Gordon finishes chanting and  
the light disappears. His eyes roll back, and he lowers his arms. Angel and  
Spike look at Gordon._  
  
Angel:  
So is it done...?  
  
_Scene cuts to Gunn. The light fades away and Gunn staggers, and falls down  
the stairs._  
  
_Scene cuts to Gordon. He nods...and then smiles wickedly.  
_  
_Scene cuts again to Bialla's office in Wolfram and Hart. She is sitting at  
her desk when again her phone rings. She picks it up.  
_  
Bialla:  
Yes?  
  
_A male's voice sounded over the phone.  
_  
Richards:  
This is Agent Richards. Mission objective has been met.  
  
_Bialla smiled._  
  
Richards:  
Request permission to eliminate the demon now.  
  
Bialla:  
Permission granted Agent. And when you are done, call to inform me. But do  
be mindful of making a mess...they are so hard to clean up nowadays.  
  
Richards:  
Understood.  
  
_Scene cuts to a man dressed a flak jacket and holding a large gun. He looks  
out from a rock. A perfect view of Angel, Spike, and Gordon can be seen._  
  
_Scene cuts to Spike. He sees the smile spreading across Gordon's face, and  
turns to Angel._  
  
Spike:  
Hey uh mate, I think maybe we been had.  
  
Gordon:  
Really...  
  
Spike:  
Yeah...in fact, I dont think you were helpin Charlie boy at all.  
  
_Angel stood up. Spike did the same. Angel took out a dagger.  
_  
Angel:  
What'd you just do?  
  
_Gordon slowly rose to his feet._  
  
Gordon:  
You two really were gullible...yes...played right into my hands, you did...  
  
Spike:  
What are you goin on about?  
  
Gordon:  
Well because of you, your friend is in a coma...  
  
_Angel moved to fast for Gordon to react. In a second Angel had Gordon  
pinned against a rock, pointing the dagger at Gordon's neck._  
  
Angel:  
What'd you do?!  
  
_Gordon gagged and wheezed, but then looked back up grinning._  
  
Gordon:  
Its not what I did...no, it is what you did...yes, yes...the spell I  
performed can only work if a friend of the desired person partakes in the  
spell...so you were the ones that did this...yes...  
  
_Angel punched him in the jaw and backed away._  
  
Angel:  
You're gonna die for this...  
  
Gordon:  
Well i'd like to see you-  
  
_As Gordon is about to finish a bullet hits him in the neck. Gordon sways.  
Another hits him in the chest. Gordon falls to the ground._  
  
Spike:  
Well thats not good...  
  
**Fade to black**


	5. Act Four

**Act Four**  
  
_Scene starts with Gunn on the floor, unconscious. He is at the edge of the  
stairs and a storm can be heard in the background. Cut to Illyria who walks  
down the stairs. She looks down and sees Gunn on the floor. Connor walks in  
through the main doors and sees Gunn. Then looks up at Illyria with an  
expression of anger.  
_  
Connor:  
What did you do to him?  
  
_Illyria cocks her head back in confusion. Connor steps closer to Gunn, but  
not taking his eyes off Illyria.  
_  
Connor:  
I said WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!  
  
Illyria:  
Are you insinuating that I would waste my strength on harming the bald one?  
  
Connor:  
I had a bad feeling about you since I met you...but make no mistake. Now  
you are gonna pay.  
  
_Connor charges at Illyria and as he is about to punch her, Illyria shoves  
him backwards into the main reception desk. He tries to get back up, but  
cant. Illyria turns to the main lobby doors, but looks back at Gunn. She  
picks him up. She looks at Connor._  
  
Illyria:  
I grow sick of this place. These humans. This one however, was different.  
His mourning and mine were the same. I shall return with him when his  
ailment is gone.  
  
_Illyria leaves through the main doors. Connor struggles to get up again._  
  
_Scene cuts to Angel and Spike wandering through the cave. Angel is in the  
lead and has a far away look in his eyes. Spike is following behind with a  
look of amusement on his face.  
_  
Spike:  
So, following your nose Toucan? Hopin to find some fruity wonders?  
  
_Angel looks back at Spike and glares._  
  
Angel:  
Shut it Spike. We're getting closer.  
  
_Angel turns around and Spike mimicks Angels facial expressions from a  
second before.  
_  
_After a few more seconds of walking. Angel quickly jumps out of sight.  
Spike looks up in confusion._  
  
Spike:  
Hey! Where the bloody hell did you go?  
  
_Angel jumps back down into sight, but with a man in a swat outfit on, in  
his grasp. Angel then quickly threw the guy into the cave wall. Spike  
looked at Angel, a look of disbelief._  
  
Spike:  
What...how...huh?  
  
Angel:  
Obviously we know which one of us has the more trained nose.  
  
Spike:  
Oh no...I dont have as freaky a nose as the almighty Angel. Well string a  
cross 'round me and put a stake in my heart.  
  
_Angel grimaces but turns his attention back to the swat guy. Angel pins him  
to the wall._  
  
Angel:  
Who are you?  
  
Richards:  
Agent...Richards....  
  
Spike:  
Agent Dick, eh?  
  
Angel:  
You're the one who shot Gordon...  
  
_Agent Richards stood silent. Angel knees him in the abdomen._  
  
Spike:  
It really will do you no good to deny it, mate. Captain Nose over theres  
got yer scent.  
  
Angel:  
Who hired you...  
  
_Angel pulled out a dagger and held it to Richards throat._  
  
Richards:  
Wolfram and Hart...please dont kill me...please....  
  
_Angel lets him go, but punches him in the face, knocking Richards out.  
Angel starts walking away._  
  
Angel:  
Lets go. We gotta get back to Gunn.  
  
_Scene Cuts to Nina putting an ice pack on Connor's head. Hes on the lobby  
couch and is looking more battered than bruised. Connor is trying to get  
up, but Nina keeps pushing him back down.  
_  
Connor:  
Im fine. Seriously. I can get up.  
  
Nina:  
Sorry kid. You just went through a desk, not twenty minutes ago. Theres no  
way in hell im letting you get up.  
  
_Connor smiles, but rolls his eyes. Angel and Spike walk in. Angel sees  
Connor and runs to him.  
_  
Angel:  
Connor, what happened?  
  
Connor:  
Illyria went whack and hurt Gunn somehow, and then pushed me through a  
desk. Then she took him and left.  
  
Spike:  
Him who?  
  
Nina:  
Gunn, you idiot.  
  
_Spike glares. Angel shakes his head.  
_  
Angel:  
Illyria didnt hurt him...we did.  
  
Spike:  
Him who?  
  
_Nina looks at Spike in disbelief._  
  
Nina:  
Are you serious?  
  
Connor:  
Dad, what are you talking about.  
  
Angel:  
Gordon set us up. We put him in a coma. Gordon had told us it was a healing  
spell, but it wasnt. This is my fault. I suggested we go to Gordon.  
  
Connor:  
Well wheres Gordon now?  
  
Angel:  
Dead. Some guy took him out, under Wolfram and Hart's authority.  
  
Nina:  
Wait. Wolfram and Hart is back? Well thats great. It was down all of a  
whopping 8 days. This is bad.  
  
Angel:  
Yeah...and Illryia is out there on her own.  
  
_Scene cuts to Biallas office. Agent Richards is standing in front of her  
desk._  
  
Richards:  
There was no way to avoid being seen by the vampires.  
  
Bialla:  
And now they are aware that Wolfram and Hart is indeed back.  
  
_Richards nodded._  
  
Bialla:  
Good...  
  
_Bialla pulls out a gun and shoots Richards in the chest.  
_  
Bialla:  
You're work is done. Now onto the bigger and better scheme of things.  
  
_Bialla gets up and walks over Richards body. She walks to the TV area and  
turns it on. Six screens are focused on Willow. Bialla smiles.  
_  
Bialla:  
Soon...oh so soon...

**Cut to Black**

**End Credits**


End file.
